The Werewolf and The Vampire
by EternallyJaded1
Summary: When a slip up from the Cullens leaves them with an unwanted newborn, will her relationship with one of the wolves endanger all of their lives? Seth/OC DISCONTINUED
1. A New Beginning

**Authors note: Please note this was written before Breaking Dawn so there are some inaccuracies when I'm talking about the change. Any pointers for improving are appreciated. If you review any of my stories, I will do the same for you, so please don't be shy! Thanks.**

I was bored. Bored with this bus journey, bored with this town, bored with life. I wished that something, anything would happen to make this stupid place a little more exciting.

I moved to Alcoss with my sister and my mum just over a year ago. My mum wanted to get a 'clean break' so we came here where nobody knows us. It sounds worse then it is, believe me – we're not part of some witness protection programme or anything (although that would be cool). It's just that my dad was an abusive drunk and he always hit my mum and then my sister got into some trouble with the police because her mates were doing some bad things. So anyway whenever my mum finally told the police, my dad was locked up and they got a divorce. But neighbours talked and soon we couldn't go anywhere without being harassed. It was annoying but no reason to move half way around the world! And, yeah that's what we did.

I got off the bus and began the _4 mile_ walk from the bus stop to my house. This was murder for me because I am notoriously lazy, and I have to do it every day after school.

As I walked through the dark forest, which was the shortest way to my house, I folded my arms across my chest – it's so cold here. I mean if we had to come to America couldn't we at least have moved to a sunnier part? Actually if we had of, I would probably just complain about the heat all the time. I just liked things so much better back home.

Then I heard something moving nearby. I squinted through the gloom to see what was there. _Please don't be a bear_ I thought. You never know in these woods. I started to walk towards the sound but I got distracted by another noise in the distance. It sounded like someone was calling 'Jasper'.

I stopped and turned around. I didn't know which way to look, this place always made me edgy. Then I realised that if anyone _was_ watching me, then I would look like a maniac so I stopped spinning and continued to walk along my path. But after a while I was sure that someone was following me. The trees had thickened considerably in the last 10 or so paces, they now pretty much covered the path that I was walking on, if I didn't know the path as well as I did then I would surely have gotten lost (as I did the first few times). It was the perfect place for an attack. If the attacker was human...

Suddenly a man stepped out from behind some trees about 5 metres ahead of me.

"Hello," he said in a deep, raspy voice. Okay, I was officially scared.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. It was hard, considering a very strange man holding a rusty knife had just spoken to me as though I was an old friend. Oh and also we were in a dark forest where no one could here me scream... but I tried not to think about that.

He laughed.

"Brave little thing, aren't ya?" he said while brandishing his knife around, "A little _too _brave if you asked me."

"Hmm, if you say so. Excuse me please." I took a step forward. Big mistake.

He walked forward too and caught me by the waist. His breath smelled like alcohol, strong alcohol. His knife dug into the back of my neck. It hurt but it didn't draw any blood.

I dropped the politeness at once.

"Let go of me." My voice was level but my heart was pounding. He felt it.

"I don't think I will thanks. You seem to like it anyway, girly." He grinned at me – his teeth were rotten and his disgusting breath made me crinkle my nose.

He laughed again.

"Get off me!" I tried to shove him away from me, but I didn't really think that I had a chance against a full grown man.

"Why, what's the rush, _girly_?"

"Don't call me that!" I struggled harder. It had the opposite effect than I'd intended.

He pulled me closer, his knife still making itself felt at the back of my neck.

"If you're a good _girly_, and cooperate, then there will be no need for me to hurt you."

I did_ not_ like the sound of that.

I heard the calling again, from my other side this time. I hoped that they found whoever they were looking for before it was too late for them too.

"I heard that all evening," the man said more to himself than me, "must be a big search party out... so I'd better make this quick." He stroked the tip of the knife up and down my neck.

"'At's a girl," he whispered in my ear.

I kneed him – I wasn't going down without a fight.

That made him angry.

"You shouldn't of done that girly," he growled and stabbed the knife into my stomach. I gasped in pain and tears sprung to my eyes, but I knew that I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The next thing I knew something flew at us. Suddenly I was lying on the ground, a knife sticking into me and the drunken man was flying through the air. He hit a tree and he slid to the ground, winded. The blonde guy who had saved me walked towards the man. I could tell from the way he moved that his intentions were not friendly.

As he was near the man, my blonde hero froze. At the same second, a cold wind blew from behind me.

In an instant he had spun around, his eyes now on me. His features were twisted into a snarl terrified me. His black eyes were wild and hungry.

Before I knew what was going on, he was beside me. He took my arm roughly and bit it. Yes, bit it! The way he had handled me hurt but I soon forgot it as my arm started to burn.

It was the strangest –and most painful– sensation that I had ever felt. I felt as though I was on fire but at the same time it felt as though my blood was being sucked out.

Just before I closed my eyes, I saw the drunk man running, frightened, into the dark forest.

I was dying –no doubt about it. Weird, I thought that it would be a _bit _less painful. And I had never got around to convincing myself of the existence of God. Damn. Well, it was too late now.

A scream came from somewhere nearby. Not that I really cared – the pain was so intense.

"Jasper, NO!"

The man's grip on me tightened. The flames burned through my veins like they were trying to replace the blood being taken from them.

"I found him! Help me!" A sweet, but panicked, female voice called from near my head.

She talked more quietly now, "Jasper, please. Don't forget who you are. You _will_ regret this. You are not Jasper Whitlock any more you're Jasper _Hale_."

Suddenly Jasper was ripped from my arm (quite literally taking a chunk of it with him), but I still burned as though I had been set alight.

People were struggling nearby, apparently trying to restrain Jasper, but I couldn't find the will to open my eyes. I could feel my consciousness slipping and I didn't fight it – death was painful and I wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

"Carlisle!" the girl called suddenly, by my side again, "She's still alive." She sounded... frightened – like I was going to be any threat to her. Jeez, dying triggers some weird hallucinations.

"Alice, help Emmett and Rose. I'll take care of it."

_Oh great_, I thought sarcastically, _another person trying to kill me. Maybe this one will do it right._

Then gentle hands were holding my arm. I felt comforted, somehow, although the pain did not lessen.

A groan of anger and frustration came from the man named Carlisle.

"What is it?" Came an unfamiliar male voice.

"We're too late." Carlisle said sadly.

That's it - I was dead and this was Hell.

Wait... in Hell are you supposed to have consciousness of your body? 'Coz I was _not_spending the rest of eternity in a coffin! I hopped that my family would have me cremated, after all, I was already on fire.

"Is she dead?" asked the unknown guy hopefully. Nice.

"No." Carlisle also said it in a way that sounded like he wished I was.

"What are we going to do with her then?" asked a colder female voice.

Carlisle sighed, "The same thing we did with all of you."

What did they all do? WHAT DID THEY ALL DO?

"Take Jasper to hunt something and _don't let him go_. I'll take care of this." Carlisle told them.

Then he picked me up, as easily as if I was a doll, and ran.

He ran faster than anyone could possibly run. It was almost like flying. I suddenly realised why his hands had been comforting – he was so cold. As cold as ice, maybe colder, and it soothed my burning skin.

"It will be okay." he promised, his soft voice in the silence startled me.

My eyes fluttered open. I couldn't keep them open for long but for the length of time I did I saw the forest race past us in the opposite direction, I saw that I was covered in blood and I saw Carlisle. It was strange – he looked completely different than Jasper, but just the same. Their features were different but they were both perfect. It's hard to explain, just trust me.

I closed my eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to focus on anything but the fire.


	2. Vegetarian Vampires

**Authors Note: Again, please excuse the inaccuracies ^-^**

I was lying on a sofa in a cold room with my head on a pillow. Not that it helped – the burning sensation was still there and it was getting worse.

Carlisle sat beside me and talked to me about things that I couldn't understand. I thought that I heard him say something about family.

That reminded me of my family. I wondered what was going on with them now. Were they phoning the police? Were they crying? Did they even notice that I was gone? I sighed inwardly. Probably not.

As soon as I realised that my eyes were open, the door opened and a small girl came in. Small in height, I mean, she was about 16 – older than me.

"How is she?" the girl asked in a concerned voice. I was surprised that I could actually make sense of it.

I heard Carlisle sigh, "I don't know Alice. She's not screaming or showing any of the normal signs – she doesn't seem to be in pain at all. I don't even know if she's aware of anything that's going on."

NOT IN PAIN? NOT IN _PAIN_? If he knew the _agony_ that I was in...

"Oh, well that's good, isn't it? Maybe she's like Bella that way. Maybe it's just easier for her to be silent" Alice comforted him. There was more worry in her voice than just concern for me.

"I honestly don't know."

"It hurts you to not know what to do, doesn't it?"

"Yes. I suppose this is how you feel when the wolves get in the way of your visions." he sighed, "I'm a doctor Alice – I'm supposed to know what to do in these situations."

He's a doctor? Then why hasn't he realised that I'm dead? Maybe he's just the worst doctor in history.

Alice laughed a nervous laugh, it was sweet but had a slight edge to it.

"Oh yes, because they tell you what to do if a girl is becoming a vampire but you don't know what she's feeling in medical school."

He laughed too. The same sweet, shaky laugh.

Okay, again with the vampires. What was with me?

"Will Jasper be okay?" Carlisle asked, suddenly serious.

Alice looked troubled. And there was the source of her worry: the guy who killed me.

"I don't know. The girl hasn't made up her mind whether to forgive him or not. It all depends on that."

Carlisle looked at me helplessly.

"It would be so much easier if Edward was here."

I zoned out of the conversation then, closing my eyes and drifting to a fantasy world in my head. It helped me not to feel the pain so badly when I was with my family in a perfect world.

After some time the fire started to dull from my hands and feet – not a lot, but enough to notice it. A few minutes later I started to notice the fire subduing some more. Well actually _subduing _was the wrong word, retreating was more like it. The pain didn't actually get better it just moved. It seemed to be concentrated on my heart which had sped up. Wait, why could I hear that!?

"It's nearly over," Carlisle sighed.

My heart was racing. It felt like it was about to explode and it really, really _hurt_! And just like that my heart stopped. It just gave out.

I opened my eyes. Carlisle was still sitting beside me, it was as if he had not left even though I knew that was stupid because he needed to eat and sleep and stuff. Besides he barely knew me so why would he stay here? More importantly, why was_ I_ here? More importantly still, where _was_ here?

I looked at him. _Really_ looked at him, he was so much more handsome than I remembered. It was as if the clarity of his face had just been multiplied by like a million.

I realised that I hadn't been breathing so I quickly inhaled. I was then shocked to realise that it didn't help, it was as though I didn't _need_ it. Which was just plain crazy.

Carlisle was not alone in the room. Beside him was a woman, around the same age as him (24 or 25), medium height and slender with shoulder-length caramel hair. Across the room was a huge guy who, at first glance, I thought was really fat, but I soon gathered that it was actually muscle. Mental note to self: don't get on the wrong side of that guy. Beside him stood a blonde girl, who had a slightly arrogant look about her, but she was still the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Across the room was another couple: the girl had mahogany hair and was very pretty and the boy was ginger and also attractive – they all were.

"It's bronze." the ginger guy muttered under his breath, but I could hear him as though he was standing beside me. Weird.

No, no...what was weird was that he FREAKING KNEW WHAT I WAS THINKING!

He laughed at apparently nothing...or my thoughts...

The muscular guy cleared his throat, "Uh, Esme, Carlisle, I'd feel better you guys came over here, you know, away from her."

That was mean, again, it's not like I could have done anything to them even if I had wanted to. Ginger smiled at me then, "Trust me, you don't know your own strength. And stop commenting on the hair."

I wasn't listening, I had just noticed that _everything_ was so clear it was unnatural. Like high definition TV. I could see everything from the colours in the lights to the dust in the air. The dust in the air! Ok, maybe HD wasn't quite this good.

"Wow." I said...and then screamed. My voice was so weird - it was slightly deeper than it had been but also crystal clear and silky smooth.

At the sound of my scream the big guy stepped forward and pushed the others behind him. I hissed at him. Yes, HISSED! What was this?

"Just try and hurt them!" he said threateningly.

"Jeez, calm down. I don't want to hurt anybody!" I said to him, in my new strange voice, "So... anybody gunna tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

The guy looked like he realised that he had over reacted but he didn't relax his stance.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle said, "I am Carlisle, this is Esme," -he pointed to the woman beside him- "Emmett" -the big guy- "Rosalie" -the blonde girl- "Edward" -Ginger- "and Bella." -the brunette- "We're the Cullens. What's your name?"

"...Sophie..."

"Okay Sophie, I don't want you to be scared but, we're vampires."

All right, now I _knew_ I was crazy. I laughed, quite manically actually. Everybody looked at me strangely.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Emmett, "It's not funny!"

"She thinks she's insane." Ginger, sorry Edward, told them.

"Hey! Get out of my head, it's annoying." I complained, "and I _am _insane."

"Oh, don't worry, he does it to everyone," Esme said gently in her sweet voice, smiling at Ginger, "you'll get used to it... if you choose to stay."

"Ok," Carlisle said to me, "just pretend that we're vampires. Is that easier?"

"Um, yeah," I said remembering a time when I was really little pretending to be vampires with my cousin. The memory seemed oddly fuzzy.

Carlisle smiled, "Good. Well you see...you're a vampire too now."

I was about to object but he cut me off, "Pretending, remember?"

I nodded.

"I'm afraid that you can't see your family any more because you might accidentally hurt them. So really you have the choice of joining our family or the Denali clan as a vegetarian, or a different coven. Of course you could always go on off on your own, but that's not really advisable."

I raised my hand because I was sure that if I tried to interrupt him again he would ignore me.

"Yes?" he smiled kindly.

"Um, when you say 'vegetarian'...?"

"I mean that we don't hunt humans, just animals."

"Hunt..." I whispered.

Carlisle looked worried, "Yes, but not humans. It won't be easy to live on only animals for the first while, but it will get easier, I promise."

I was speechless, nobody was telling him he was mental and I was beginning to believe the madness.

"We'll have to move now because, well because people will know you here and we'll probably get arrested for kidnapping you or something. The question is whether or not you will come with us?" Carlisle went on.

"Um, I seriously doubt that there will be any kind of investigation into my disappearance. But more importantly: What!?"

"I know that it's sudden, but we have to leave as soon as possible. So we need your decision. You can change it later, of course."

"There isn't really a choice, is there?"

He laughed, "No, not really."

"Okay. What can I do, since it is my fault you have to move 'n all?"

Rosalie snarled from behind Emmett.

"It's _nobodies _fault," Carlisle said more to Rosalie than to me, "and we were going to move soon anyway. We're getting too old."

I looked at him sceptically.

"I'm supposed to be 35," he explained, "and vampires don't age so we had to start off quite young but we've been here for a while-"

"I love that you just skim over the whole 'vampires don't age thing'!"

"Sorry, now's not the time to go into detail. I'll tell you everything later, okay? But now," he stood up and smiled, "Emmett, Edward and Bella will take you hunting - you must be thirsty."


	3. Thirst

"Focus, Sophie!" Edward sighed as I ran really fast (_too _fast) in a circle, listening to a butterfly beating its wings nearby.

Every sound was crystal clear and every colour was vibrant. The trees were a beautiful shades of emerald and lime, the clouds were snowy in the sapphire sky, hell even the dirt was stunning! It seemed like a crime that I'd never noticed before just how sweet the birds song in the evening was.

"Fine." I laughed crouching as I had seen Emmett and Edward do before.

"So, what do you smell?" he asked me.

"Everything!" I replied and laughed again.

"Focus!" Emmett growled.

"Ok, ok!" I grumbled and focused. I breathed in, tasting the air. From somewhere North of us the scent of a herd of deer reached me. How I knew it was deer – I don't know, but I did.

"Deer... from the North."

"How far away?" Bella asked tentatively in her bell-like voice.

"104 meters." I said. How could I tell EXACTLY where the deer where!?!

"So, you want to eat them?" asked Emmett.

"Not really, no." I told him, but the burning in my throat told me otherwise.

"Well, it's either them or humans and Carlisle will be get upset if you eat humans. So what'll it be?" Emmett said smugly. He seemed sincere, but this was crazy! I had narrowed down the possibilities of what the hell was going on down to five.

One – I was dead. That would explain all the burning pain which had gone now and the searing fire in my throat, but not why I could move and stuff.

Two – I was in a coma. Being stabbed by the drunk guy had sent me into a coma which consisted of all this weirdness. It made the most sense as my imagination had always been a bit 'over active' according to my teachers. Also in _Ashes to Ashes_ the girl was in a coma and all of her memories from her life became kind of fuzzy. That was the same for me – even though it wasn't that long ago (as far as I knew) I could barely remember going to school the day of my 'accident'.

Three – I was crazy. Also quite likely. I'm actually in a mental hospital and either hallucinating or _really_ high on medication.

Four – This was just a HUGE joke. Like _Punk'd_ or something. Although this theory leaves the whole pain thing unanswered... Maybe they're just really desperate for ratings...

And five – I was just dreaming. It doesn't explain the pain either, but it's still possible.

The one thing I knew was that this was NOT real. It wasn't even worth considering.

"Fine, I'll eat the stupid deer." I sighed. After all, this wasn't real so what did it matter?

"Good choice." Edward smiled, "But it would be really great if you just accepted that this was real. If it wasn't then would I be able to read your thoughts?"

"Yes actually. If I was in a coma or dreaming or hallucinating then this would be in my head therefore _you_ would be in my head and as a figment of my imagination it would be very easy for you to know what I was thinking. Ha."

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, I'll let you believe that for now, you'll have to accept it sooner or later."

"Let's do this later Edward, I'm thirsty." Emmett complained.

"All right, let's hunt." The three of them ran off in the direction of the deer. I followed, I caught up with Emmett and overtook Bella. But even my impossible speed was nowhere near as fast as Edward.

In about five seconds the deer were in view, they were eating some grass completely oblivious to the danger lurking in the trees. We were downwind from them so they couldn't smell us, couldn't tell that we were about to end their lives... And even if they did, what could they do about it? We could easily out run them, and if they were stupid enough to try and fight us I could feel that we were strong enough to kill them with one blow.

"You're starting to accept it." Edward whispered gloatingly.

"Am not!" I whispered back, "It's ridiculous...stupid..."

"Shh," he frowned, "Concentrate."

I looked back a the deer. I could hear their hearts beating –they were alive. Real things with real lives and families. I thought of what I was about to do and I felt sick.

"Okay don't think about it at all," Edward sighed, "Just go on instinct."

"Alright." I agreed quietly.

"Three, two, one, go." he called. We ran at the herd and they scattered. I did as Edward had said and relied on my instincts. I took down a male and was half way through draining it of blood when I realised that I was half way through draining it of blood.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww, eww, eww!" I cried jumping back from the deer, "That's disgusting!"

Emmett laughed and the forest trembled beneath us, "Don't tell me you're a vampire who doesn't like blood?"

"It's not the blood – it's the fact that I'm DRINKING IT!" I grimaced as I thought about how good the blood actually tasted.

"It's natural." Bella said, "You'll get used to it."

"It's not natural." I disagreed.

"It is for vampires." Bella argued.

"Guys please." Emmett interrupted. "You gonna finish that?" he added, pointing to the deer. I shook my head, I couldn't eat it now that I had no instinct to tell me to (even though the smell of blood still drifted toward me, temptingly). So _he_ ate it instead.

"What?" he asked when he stood up, "Food is food."

"All right, let's go find a bear or something –they taste better." Edward said, finishing his second deer and standing up. I was amazed at how clean he was –there wasn't one drop of blood to betray the fact that he had just killed two deer.

So we ran around for a while, ignoring the scents of the herbivores and trying to catch the scent of a predator because, as Edward said, 'they tasted better'.

We caught the scent of two bears across a river. Emmett, Edward and Bella gracefully leapt across it. It seemed easy enough so I decided to try it. I was about to jump when something in the water caught my eye.

It was a girl, underneath the surface of the water. She was very pretty, not as pretty as Bella and the others but close to it. She had dark chestnut hair which fell in messy waves down to her shoulder blades. Her features were all perfect and angular, although they were disproportionate, with her nose being too big for her small face. Her skin was flawless and very, very white she also had almost red lips which made her skin seem even paler. But the strangest thing was her eyes. They were red and stunning, the most dominant part of her face and quite scary, but they were magnificent. She looked so familiar, but I knew I'd never seen her before –I would remember.

I reached out to help her out of the water and at the same time she reached her arm out towards me. But it didn't break the surface of the water. It was a reflection. I turned around, expecting to see the girl behind me, but no one was there. I turned back to the river and so did the reflection –my reflection.

It couldn't be me... But it was. I tried out various tests –moving my hand, sticking out my tongue and pulling random faces. Everything I did, the reflection copied. There wasn't any other explanation, it was me. Of course, it didn't matter because this wasn't real, I decided to just enjoy the new look while it lasted.

I stood up and saw Bella standing against a tree on the other side of the river. Oh God, how long had she been watching?

"It's cool isn't it?" she asked, "I remember the first time I saw my vampire reflection. Oh and don't worry about the eyes –they'll lighten up in a few months."

"I like them," I told her, "Do they have to change?"

She laughed. "Not if you kill some humans."

I shivered. "That's not gonna happen."

She laughed again. "It's not as easy as you might think. You see that burning in your throat?" I nodded, I'd been _trying_ to ignore it. "Well that wants human and whenever you smell one, you'll want to eat it, no matter how gross or wrong you think it is."

"Thanks. Very reassuring."

Bella smiled. "Come on, Emmett and Edward will be wondering where we got to." she said as she disappeared through the trees. I jumped over the river, surprisingly gracefully, and landed lightly on my feet. I giggled and sprinted after Bella at a million miles an hour (okay, not literally). I passed her and skidded to a stop beside Emmett.

"Get lost?" he asked, smirking.

"No, she just got distracted." Bella laughed, following me to his side.

"Okay, well shush because there's a bear right over there." Emmett pointed through the trees. Now that he mentioned it, I could smell it clearly. And it made my throat burn. The bear smelt so much nicer than the deer. I could hear the blood squelch around it's body and I was pretty sure that if I was human, I mean awake, then my mouth would have been watering. But instead a pool of something that was really not saliva was swirling around my mouth, it tasted like acid. The bear's heart was pounding – it was hunting. Like us.

"You want to eat it?" Emmett asked, still smirking. I nodded.

"All right, it's all yours." He stood back to watch. I took a deep breath. I didn't like audiences, especially when I was about to slaughter a poor, helpless animal.

"Guys please. Do you mind?" To my surprise Edward and Bella looked away and even Emmett closed his eyes. I took another breath, tasting the air and then ran into the trees.

The bear was facing the other way, easy prey. It didn't put up much of a fight (it might have gotten in one swipe but it didn't even hurt) and it was dead in thirty seconds flat.

"Well done." Emmett congratulated me, "Nice clean kill. For the bear I mean, you're kind of covered in blood."

I looked down and saw that he was right. My hands were covered in blood and my clothes were plastered and I was pretty sure that there was some dripping off my face. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and _a lot_ of blood came off onto it. I noticed that I was wearing the clothes that I had worn to school the day I'd been stabbed. Again the memory seemed blurry.

"So what did you think?" Edward asked.

"I think... that was the nicest thing I ever sucked the blood out of." I smiled.

"Good. Edward, I'm going to go on I have to go to...you know..." Bella nodded almost noticeably towards the house. Edward seemed to understand.

"Of course." Edward nodded, "We'll catch up with you later. Don't worry, we'll hang around here for a while." Bella smiled and sprinted off in the direction of her house.

"So, hunting?" Edward asked me. I had a feeling that something weird was going on, but decided not to ask.

"Sure," I said instead, "I'm still pretty thirsty."


	4. La Tua Cantante

By the time we returned from our hunting trip it was almost dark, but strangely I could see just as well. When we burst through the trees that were blocking the house from view I stopped dead, leaving a three foot scorch mark in the ground. The house was the most beautiful I had ever seen, I hadn't noticed the first time I had arrived at the house (because, let's face it, I wasn't in the most observant state) or when I left (because I was _dying_ of thirst). The walls were a beautiful cream colour which seemed white in the twilight, and they towered way above me (whatever other things this experience had done to me I was still as short as ever), there had to be at least five stories. Windows stretched along the front of the house letting the little daylight that was left inside, it was surprisingly open, not your typical vampire dwelling. Damn it! I thought of them as vampires. Well at least there was one thing vampiric, I mean dark, about the house –the huge oak doors. They were so out of place in the modern house but at the same time they seemed to fit perfectly.

"Wow, you okay?" Emmett asked skidding to a, rather more graceful, stop beside me.

"Yeah. Your house is so cool." I said, still staring at it. Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of it." He looked sadly at the house, "I'm gonna miss it, it has some good memories..." I let him reminisce for a minute and then tugged his arm gently.

"Let's go." I said quietly. He nodded and walked with me towards his home.

I skipped up the steps to the front door, which Emmett opened for me.

"Thank you." I grinned, surprised at how relaxed I was around him. All feelings of relaxation evaporated as I stepped into the huge open-plan downstairs room.

"How could you be so careless!?" Rosalie was hissing at a man who had his back to me, but I knew all too well who he was. He didn't answer her, much to her disappointment, she looked like she _wanted_ to fight with him.

"Rose." Emmett stepped over to her side and put his arm on her shoulder.

"No, Emmett. Every time he slips up he puts us in danger! It's not the 20th century any more, humans are getting better at solving things, one of these days they're going to work out the truth. And when they do, the Volturi will find out too, and God knows we're not in their good books! They _will_ kill us, Emmett."

Emmett said nothing, but removed his arm and threw a look of apology at _him_.

"So you're taking his side? Typical!" Rosalie spat at Emmett and stormed off. He sighed, obviously this wasn't the first time such a scene had presented itself.

"Sorry. It's my fault," he said to Emmett.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett grinned half heartedly, "Anyway, meet Sophie."

He turned around to face me and I immediately felt guilty. And then shocked. And then slightly scared. Jasper looked so strange, like with Carlisle he was even more beautiful than I remembered, but also more fearsome (even though now he didn't look like he wanted to kill me). And now I could see that he was covered in scars, seriously he had like, hundreds of teeth shaped scars spanning over his neck and jaw (Hell he even had two above his left eye, like someone had tried to blind him). Anyway, he looked at me and (as much as my first instinct was to hiss at him, or run) I just stood there and stared. It was weird because I knew I should be afraid (that feeling passed as soon as it had come) but I didn't. Instead I just felt guilty. Really, really guilty.

"Hey Jasper, cut it out. You're making us feel bad." Emmett complained. I immediately felt the guilt lift off me. Jasper looked meaningfully at Emmett and he wandered off to look at a painting on the other side of the room, which had apparently just become very interesting. Jasper and I stood facing each other, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Jasper looked puzzled.

"Why aren't you afraid?" his voice hypnotic and confused.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead I just shrugged.

"I'm sorry." he said

"It's okay." I shrugged again. Not that I meant it, but to avoid confrontation.

"No it isn't!" he turned away from me, his hand twisting in his hair, "But you have to understand. I hadn't hunted in weeks, I shouldn't have let myself get so thirsty, not when I knew I wasn't strong enough to..." Jasper turned back to me, his orangey-red eyes boring into mine, "Emmett and Rosalie were fighting, Bella was upset and Edward was complaining about something. Everything was just too much, I needed to get away. So I went for a run to clear my head. I was going to hunt but I was too angry to find anything_ appealing_... That's when I heard you, and I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to kill him, I swear, I was just going to scare him off. But then I smelled the blood..." his eyes burned with that wild look that scared the hell out of me, "It was the most delicious thing I've ever smelled...or tasted...And I lost control. What I did was unforgivable. I am truly sorry."

I looked up at him (he was really tall) and saw that he meant it. I took a deep breath.

"I forgive you." I whispered, putting my hand on his arm. And I did forgive him. He looked confused for a second and then smiled sadly.

"Jasper, are you okay? Emmett said- Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me. Jasper took a step back automatically.

"What happened to you!? Look at you, you're covered in blood! Come with me, Bella might have some clothes that would fit you." She took my arm and dragged me up the massive marble staircase. Her grip was too strong for someone of her size but, surprisingly, it didn't hurt me. She led me to a large room on the third floor. Most of the space in the room was occupied by a massive, comfy looking king-size bed while most of the wall space was taken over by photos of a beautiful redheaded girl and a Native American guy.

Alice ran gracefully over to an impressively huge walk-in-wardrobe and came back 3 seconds later with a pair of (designer) jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"You'll need a shower to get the blood out of your hair, but we don't have time. This isn't ideal, obviously, but it will have to do until I get a chance to go shopping for you." She pulled my t-shirt off, tearing it in the process.

"Hey!" I cried, shocked.

"Well it was ruined anyway," she sighed, interpreting my outrage completely the wrong way, "Besides I'll find you much nicer clothes when I go shopping in a couple of days." she continued, throwing the t-shirt at me. I pulled it over my head, it was too big, but not by that much. I rolled up the sleeves as Alice advanced on me with the jeans.

"I can do that." I took the jeans off her with too much force, and ripped them in half. "...Oops."

"That's what I thought," Alice rolled her eyes and held up another pair of jeans, "Be careful with this pair, Bella does need _some_ clothes."

"Uh, thanks." I said, taking the jeans off her_ very_ carefully. "Uh, could you..." I motioned with my hands that she should turn around.

"Oh, okay." She spun around to face the wall. I tried to pull of my jeans but after I ripped them in several different places, I gave up and just tore them off. After about ten minutes I finally got the new pair on (it was hard when they were so easily ripped, especially since they were too tight and _way_ too long).

"Okay, you can turn around now." When Alice didn't respond I walked around to face her. "Alice? Alice." Her eyes were set on something very far away, she didn't seem to hear me. "Alice!" I snapped my fingers in her face, but she didn't respond. Suddenly her eyes focused on me and we both jumped.

"Sorry," she said, smiling.

"No problem. Uh, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, it was just a vision. Nothing to worry about." She picked my ruined clothes off the floor and tossed them into a bin by the door.

"Oh, okay...What?" I asked, really confused.

"I have visions. Like seeing the future, but they're subjective, the future can always change," she explained while taking a lighter out of her pocket and setting fire to the bin.

"Oh right." I didn't know how much of this to believe. It was crazy, but then everything was crazy now. I decided just to shut up and say nothing, staring at the bin burn itself out.

"I'll prove it," she smirked as her eyes unfocused again, "Carlisle will come through the door in 35 seconds."

We stood and waited. I was very sceptical of all things physic, so naturally I didn't believe her. But seconds later I heard footsteps coming down the hall. As I listened I realised that they were quick, light and confident. Wow, I was _so_ not used to this.

Exactly 37 seconds (I counted) after Alice had told me her 'vision', Carlisle walked through the bedroom door.

"Come on, we're ready to go."


	5. Running Away

"Come on, we're ready to go." Carlisle said, stepping into the bedroom. I nodded nervously and went with Carlisle and Alice.

I wondered where we were going. Would it be far? Would I ever see my family again? Suddenly I realised that I was scared, more scared than I'd ever been in my life – I was in a strange place, with strange people and strange things had happened to me. And it was becoming less and less likely that this wasn't real.

And I was also shocked to realise that I wanted my mum. Which was strange because it's not like she was ever really there for me anyway, but I was scared and alone and I just wanted to have someone to hold my hand.

I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed when Edward joined us in the living room.

"I phoned the Denali's, they said there wouldn't be a problem. Emmett went to the bank to take out money, so we won't have to use our cards for a while, he'll meet us in Denali. Rosalie is with him, so someone'll have to take her BMW, maybe Jasper could do it? Alice, he's finishing packing your things right now, and don't worry, he knows what you like. Bella has made an appointment with J Jenks, but she's already left with Renesmee," Edward said without taking a breath, nodding ever so slightly at me when he said the last bit.

"Have you seen anything in the news?" Carlisle asked calmly. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing yet. But that doesn't mean that the police don't know, we still have to be careful."

"I quite agree. Edward, will you inform Jacob?"

"Of course. What should I tell him?"

"Just tell him that we had to move suddenly. He knows not to ask for Nessie's sake." Edward nodded and left, probably to make some other arrangements for our leaving.

I stood somewhat awkwardly in the living room, not knowing what to say.

"So...Um...We can go out in the sun..." I stated stupidly. Way to make a good impression.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled, "That's just a myth."

"Really?" I was surprised, most vampire legends fitted with that, "So what else is a myth? Are we allergic to garlic?"

"No, not many of the legends are actually true." Carlisle frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't have time to tell you now, but I'll explain everything later, okay?"

I nodded and sat on the sofa as everyone rushed around making last minute preparations and making it look like they just had to leave suddenly. It actually looked pretty convincing.

"Okay, is everybody really ready to leave this time?" Carlisle asked the vampires assembled in the room.

"Yes." said Alice who was standing beside Jasper with four suitcases in her arms, which looked very odd considering how tiny she was.

Edward led us out into this humongous (it's a word) garage which contained a selection of really awesome looking cars: A red BMW, a black Mercedes (I think), a random little silver car (which I guessed was good but it looked very plain compared to the other cars in the garage) and _the _coolest yellow Porche-type car in the history of the world ever. Oh, and a pretty snazzy looking motorbike. There was also a really big space that had obviously been occupied by Emmett's huge car (I wondered briefly if he was compensating for something, but quickly shook that thought from my head) and a smaller one at the other side of the room (Some kind of sports car, maybe?). Man, the Cullen's had a good taste in cars!

Alice put her suitcases into the back of the (amazing) Porche and got into the driver's seat. Jasper somehow managed to pick up the motorbike and put it in the boot of the BMW, before going over to kiss Alice goodbye. The rest of the Cullens got into their cars (Alice in her Porche, Jasper in Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle in the Mercedes with Esme beside him), but Edward stayed standing beside me.

"Don't worry," he said in a tone so low and quiet I was sure I wouldn't have heard it yesterday, "I know things are confusing for you now, but everything will be alright." I nodded, I might be able to get used to that annoying mind reading thing after all.

"Everybody else has," Edward agreed. Scratch that – I will never get used to that annoying mind reading thing, even if I live to be 100.

"You might well do." He said, smirking. Oh my God, shut up! Oops, he heard that.

"Sorry, when I'm mad I usually just scream at people in my head so they can't hear me. I guess that won't work with you." I said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, well," he smiled reluctantly, the corners of his mouth strained, "Now, which car do you want to ride in?"

I thought about that for a second. As much as I loved the Porche, and as great as Alice probably was (if not a little scary), I didn't really feel like driving in a car with someone as hyper as her. Jasper was cool, but I had a feeling that in a long drive with him the conversation would go "...(many hours later)...We're here." if even that. And Edward's mind thing would annoy the crap out of me (Sorry Edward). So, by process of elimination, Carlisle it was! I opened my mouth to say so but Edward spoke first.

"Okay, Carlisle and Esme it is. He can probably tell you everything you need to know on the way there." Edward chuckled, "He's had enough practice." And with that he walked over to the Mercedes and opened the back door in an ever so gentlemanly way and gestured that I should get in, which I did (admittedly a lot more gracefully than I have ever gotten in a car before).

I watched out of the tinted window as Edward went to his car and wondered – Where the hell am I going now?

**Author's Note: Oh Holy God that chapter was bad! Sorry, the next one will be better. **

**Do you think I should have shorter chapters? Do the zillions of brackets annoy you? Do you have any suggestions on how to improve? Do you have any ideas for the story? If you have any opinion at all (and even if you don't) please review and tell me. Thanks!**


	6. In Denali

**Author's Note: I know you know all the vampire stuff, but she doesn't. Sorry.**

Oh. My. God!

Carlisle talked the whole way to Denali, explaining everything there was to know about vampires (believe me, it was a _long_ drive). He told me that we can go out in the sun, because we don't explode or get really weak (like we should) but not in public because we _sparkle _(Sparkle?! What the hell!?). He told me that we can't eat, sleep or cry (to which I said, "What!? No! They're my three favourite things to do!" Then they laughed, but it wasn't funny because I meant it...) He told me all about the Volturi (these evil guys who think they're royalty and will come and destroy you if you break one of their precious rules), he told me that female vampires couldn't have children, but male vampires could (don't even ask me how that works) and biting little babies was a BIG no-no (one of the Volturi's favourite rules). Carlisle went a little weird when he explained that last rule, I wondered why.

He told me that garlic, holy water and crosses hadn't a hope in hell of killing us, but shred us up and chuck us in a fire and we're screwed (Okay, so maybe he didn't say it in those _exact _words). He told me things I already knew and things I never would have dreamed of.

Everything was so magical and so scary at the same time. I was glad that Edward and Jasper weren't here so I could have my thoughts and feelings to myself again.

Speaking of them and their irritating special powers, Carlisle also told me about the added abilities of his family. He said that a vampire always brought an increased trait with them from their human life (or something like that) sometimes it was characteristic, sometimes it was physical and sometimes it was 'special'.

He and Esme had a characteristic thing – even though they didn't _technically_ have a special ability, Carlisle had increased compassion and Esme love. Aww, sweet. Emmett has a physical thing – he is really, _really_ big. Edward and Rosalie kind of have physical things too, Rosalie is extremely beautiful (in an "Aghh, I stood next to her! Must. Take. Hit. On. Self-esteem!" kind of way) and Edward is really fast (even faster than regular vampires).

But Rosalie also had a characteristic thing - pride (what he really meant was conceitedness, but he didn't say it. Compassion, see?). And Edward also had his stupid, special and annoying mind reading thing. Jasper, Alice and Bella have special abilities as well – Jasper's is emotion sensing and manipulation, Alice's is seeing the future (as she demonstrated for me earlier) and Bella's is a shield so she can block other vampires' powers. But not all of them. Only _mind_ powers (apparently Jasper and Alices' are physical, because theirs work on her. Uh huh). How useful! That was sarcasm, by the way. (Though, admittedly, it would be nice to get Edward the hell out of my head!) Bella also has super-self control, so she never bites anyone.

Anyway, it was all very confusing. I wondered what mine was? I hadn't noticed anything different with my personality... Maybe I had super-sarcasm? (Now THAT would be cool!) Meh, whatever. I apparently had eternity to figure it out. That was another thing Carlisle had told me, unless vampires are killed (in the rip, burn way I described earlier) they pretty much can't die! Cool, huh?

"We're here." Carlisle said to me now. I noticed that none of the others were here yet, even though Bella left way before us... I took a 'calming' deep breath and the scent of overly-strong leather filled my nostrils. I felt physically sick and the searing pain in my throat was really not helping matters.

"Don't worry, dear," Esme patted my leg comfortingly.

Dawn was breaking over the roof of a handsome country house with a brown-wood theme going on. It was nearly as pretty as the Cullens' old house and, due to the colour scheme, it was far more welcoming. But appearances can be deceptive...

As we got out of the car, five curious vampires came out to greet us.

"Carlisle, how nice to see you again!" said a man with dark hair and the same gold eyes as the Cullens. I noticed that his skin was the same chalky complexion as my own, but it had a slightly tanned edge to it.

"It's nice to see you again too Eleazar, and under less life threatening terms this time," Carlisle replied as the two of them shook hands.

"Ah yes, and who is the new arrival?" Eleazar inclined his head at me and I immediately felt four pairs of eyes piercing my skin. I hastily started examining my fingernails and pretended not to notice their staring.

"Perhaps that would be better discussed inside." Carlisle suggested pointedly.

"Of course, of course. Come in." Eleazar smiled and walked with Carlisle back into the house. Esme smiled kindly at me and put her arm around me, steering me into the house after the others. Carlisle, Eleazar and a dark haired woman disappeared into the kitchen and everybody else stood in the front room. I looked around the room awkwardly, taking in the huge, ancient fire place (which was brown), the classy leather sofas (also brown), the hardwood floor (brown), the heavy curtains which hung beside big, bay windows (brown) the plain beige pain on the walls (a shade of brown) and a large gramophone which was (would you believe it?) brown.

"Well... your house is lovely," I said to be polite and break the silence, "And it sure is brown," I added under my breath.

Esme frowned slightly and I realised that that was a mistake. The two girls stared at me, but the guy let out a hearty laugh which made me smile.

"Yeah, we vampires like things plain," he chuckled, "I'm Garrett, by the way."

I shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Sophie."

He pulled his hand away and shook it sightly.

"Well Sophie, welcome to the family." He grinned. The pretty blonde vampire snorted and walked forward, slipping her hand into Garrett's.

"She's not family yet, Garrett." She looked at me with more than a hint of dislike.

"Sure she is," he frowned at her.

"Um, Sophie dear, why don't you sit down and watch TV?" Esme suggested kindly. I did as she said. Some crap was on TV (something about some bimbo who was 'trying to find the true her' and was doing a lot of stupid things in the process), but I didn't really care. I was just looking at the colours – The florescent pink of her 'dress' (it was really a t-shirt with a belt wrapped around it), the sparkling blue of her eyes, the bright orange of her skin and blinding blinding white of her hair. And not just that, in the white, there were other colours. All the colours of the spectrum and an eighth colour that I had never seen before. Oh good God, I'm seeing imaginary colours - I _must_ be going insane!

Just then I heard my name being whispered at the other side of the room, where the vampires had congregated.

"...Sophie is no danger!" Esme whispered fiercely. _Intriguing_. I kept my head straight ahead, pretending to watch Little Miss Bimbo 'accidentally' drop her pencil on the floor and bend to retrieve it, but tuned my ears in to their conversation.

"Immortal children, don't have any control! You know what the Volturi did with Renesmee, what will they do when they find out that we have an actual, 100% immortal child in our home!" The blonde vampire hissed.

"She's hardly an immortal child, Cate," Garrett laughed disapprovingly.

"What is she, 10, 11?" The stunning Strawberry-blonde asked, "That counts as a child to me." 10 or 11!? Ten or eleven!? I'm 15! I know I looked young for my age, but TEN! I do not look ten!

"Now Tanya, the Volturi have some as young, if not younger, than Sophie. I'm sure she can be taught to control herself. Look at Jane, they would be about the same age and the Volturi kept her." Esme argued.

Tanya laughed bitterly. "Double standards Esme, we're not all as just as you. The Volturi especially, they never play fair."

"I know dear, and I know the trouble that immortal children have given you in the past. But Sophie is not an immortal child and no trouble will come of her staying with us. Of course, if you feel so strongly, we can find somewhere else to stay..." Tanya let her gaze drop to the floor.

"That will not be necessary, Esme. You, and your family, are always welcome here," Cate smiled, not happy but resigned.

"Thank you, Cate." Esme smiled again, "I understand how hard this is for you. But you know, we would do the same for you. But hopefully, we'll never have to."

**A/N: Hey guys, funny story. Remember when I told you that this chapter would be better than the last one? Yeah, I lied.**


	7. Sparky

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to CutiesAreForHumans for listening to all my ramblings ^-^ I hope you're feeling better.**

The days at Denali passed slower than any others of my life. The days and nights were just a continuous loop with no breaks where I would usually sleep. I had no idea how I was going to get used to this – never sleeping and staying awake all night, every night, for the rest of eternity.

I spent most of my time watching TV and being avoided. Esme and Carlisle spent a lot of time sitting with me, and Eleazar came over to talk about life as a vampire, and Garrett was cool – making really cheesy jokes to try and make me laugh (which I did for the sheer awfulness of the jokes). But everybody else was determined not to come into contact with me, as though I had the plague or something.

I was relieved, for the lightening of the heavy atmosphere if nothing else, when the rest of the Cullens arrived. Emmett and Rosalie arrived on our third day in Denali, and Edward, Alice and Jasper on our fourth. Jasper's gift (which I was starting to quite enjoy) was an immense help to the awkwardness that hung in the air, and with Emmett's contagious laughter, I started to feel a lot better. The only thing which really worried me (apart from the obvious 'I am a vampire' thing) was Bella's absence. The rest of the family had made it here, so why hadn't she? But, as nobody else seemed to be worrying, I decided to let that thought go.

It was ten o'clock and we were all seated in the living room around the TV. But for once it was switched off. Instead we were having a discussion about whose gift was best. Well, technically everybody else was having a discussion and I was listening quietly.

"No way, it would suck to see the future, you would never get any surprises." Emmett looked pointedly at Alice.

"It's not my fault! The visions just _come!_" Alice insisted, crossing her arms and resembling a three year old. Jasper laughed at her and stroked her spiky hair.

"Of course they do, Alice." And he managed to say it without a hint of sarcasm. I was impressed.

"Mind reading is definitely _not_ the best ability," Edward told us.

"I think it would be cool to find out things people are trying to hide from you." Garrett said, his eyes flickering to Cate. She rolled her eyes.

"And believe me, nothing is worth hearing inside Emmett and Rosalie's heads when they're having some 'alone time'." Edward added, earning him a thump from Emmett.

"If you don't want to hear what's in my head then stay out of it!" I laughed along with everybody else. Jasper turned to me curiously.

"Hey Eleazar, does Sophie have an ability?" he asked. All eyes were on me now. Eleazar frowned in concentration for a second and then smiled.

"Yes" he said. I had an ability? Cool!

"So, um, what is it?" I asked quietly, but knowing he would hear.

"I already know!" Alice squealed, and Esme frowned at her to be quiet.

"You have a level four physical ability. Abnormal amounts of static energy are stored in your body and should be able to release it at will, causing an electric shock. It is similar to Cate's, but there are some slight differences." Eleazar explained. Cate seemed to take offence at the comparison, but chose to keep quiet.

"Show us," Emmett yelled and then added, "Uh, please."

"I don't really know how to," I stated. Which was true, I had no idea.

"Just let go of the energy, it should come naturally," Edward explained, "You probably won't be able to control it for a while, but don't worry you'll get it eventually." So I decided to give it a go.

"Any volunteers?" I asked, realising I didn't have anyone to practice on. Emmett grinned and stood up. I took a deep, unneeded, breath and put my hand on his (really muscley) arm.

3,2,1... I tried to let go of the energy, but I wasn't really sure of what to do. Nothing happened.

"Is that all you've got, I didn't feel a thing!" Emmett laughed, angering me slightly.

"Can I try again?" I asked as sweetly as possible. He nodded and I got ready to have another go.

3,2,1... Again, nothing happened. And again, Emmett laughed at me. I was frustrated and angry now and pretty sure that Eleazar had made a mistake.

"Please, stop hurting me," Emmett mocked. I saw Alice start giggling and whisper something to Jasper that only he could hear. He smiled and immediately I felt myself get even more angry. Now they were all laughing at me.

Determined to do it right this time, I asked Emmett, "One more time?"

"Well okay, but go easy on me, I don't know if I can take any more of this torture." That was it!

3,2,1...All of a sudden, the most wonderful energy flowing through me, it made me tingle all over, but it didn't hurt. Me. Emmett however was another story – his eyes opened wide in shock and he yelled out in pain.

And then the energy was gone and I was quite drained. But still, I felt amazing! I had to breathe hard, but I managed to laugh at Emmett along with everybody else.

"Serves you right, Em!" Alice giggled, giving Jasper a high five, "Nicely done Jazz, the touch of paranoia made all the difference."

"So anger makes you electrocute people? Damn, never get on the wrong side of little Sparky here!" Emmett laughed, ruffling my hair. Hmm, Sparky? I like it.

"So it's eleven." Garrett hinted after a while. I got the message – it was time for everyone to disappear.

"Night all." I said as they started to leave.

"Goodnight." Came six replies.

Edward and I settled down on the sofa for another night of absolute crap on TV. And soon, as soon as Bella returned in fact, I would be completely on my own.

"Turn up the TV please," Edward grimaced, "And you won't be completely alone, we'll work something out."

Sure you will Edward, sure you will.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It was either this or wait another week for a longer one. Renesmee is in the next chapter.**


	8. Renesmee

I had been at Denali for over a week when Bella finally showed up. We had been hunting, as we so often had (the all consuming fire in my throat, demanded I hunt at least once a day), and when we returned, her car was in the drive way.

"Oh Bella's here!" I exclaimed, not that I was that happy, just because it was something new to be excited about. Edward just nodded as if it was no surprise to him. Of course, it probably wasn't – everybody always seemed to know everything around here. Well, everybody except me. Something weird was going on here.

"Hey Edward, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Edward said grimly, frowning slightly.

He, Emmett and Jasper accompanied me back into the house where everyone was waiting, all with the same look of worry on their beautiful faces.

That's when I heard it – a weird fluttery sound that was like a bird beating its wings. But not...I couldn't quite place it.

Bella was in the middle of the room, with everyone around her. It was almost as if they were guarding something. When I entered, Bella stiffened and looked as though she was barely containing a growl.

"Bella, this has to happen sometime, love." Okay, love? Did he seriously just say love!?

"But Edward..." Bella complained, batting her eyelashes pathetically, "Can't we wait just another little while?"

"No, mom, it's fine. She won't hurt me." Came a startlingly clear voice from behind Bella. Resigned, she moved out of the way and a smiling girl who was neither human nor vampire stepped out from behind her. She had pretty red hair which tumbled down to her waist in ringlets and she looked to be around 19. I recognised her as the girl from the photos in Edward and Bella's room. I barely had time to register the fact that she had called Bella 'mom' even though she looked around the same age, much less care.

Because I had just placed the fluttery sound - it was her. More specifically, her heart. Which was beating. And damn did she smell _good_!

The most delicious scent I had yet to encounter drifted towards me. Venom swirled in my mouth and my eyes widened hungrily...

I heard Bella snarl and I blinked, realising I had taken a step forward. I smiled at the girl sheepishly. She smiled back.

"I'm Renesmee."

"Renesmee, please be careful. You've never been around a proper newborn," Jasper warned her.

"It's okay. She's in control."

Of course I am." I lied confidently, but my brain said otherwise. _Look at her! She's totally defenceless! You could take her easily, just do it!_

And before I could have any more murderous thoughts, or understand what was going on, I had lunged at her... But Jasper was quicker, grabbing me and pinning my arms behind my back. Holding me tightly, probably with all his strength. I knew I could break his hold, but I didn't really want to – as long as I wasn't breathing, I had no intention of killing Renesmee.

Bella was in front of Renesmee, who was looking rather shaken (and let's face it, you would be too if someone had just tried to kill you). Edward was in front of me, snarling in my face, and everyone else (bar Jasper, still involved in the death grip) was standing around Renesmee.

"I told you Edward! I told you that the stupid child has no self-control! But no, you said she was _fine_, not one deadly thought in her head. 'Even the thought of animals repulses her' you told us! I don't believe you would endanger our child like that!" Bella hissed violently.

I felt like crap, of course. It's not like I _wanted_ to hurt Renesmee, instinct just took over. And now I would pay for it in guilt.

"Lay off her Bella! It's hard being a newborn," Jasper snapped at her, but didn't release his grip on me. He laughed icily, "But of course, it wasn't for you, was it? Everything always seems to work out for _you_."

"Leave Bella alone! It's not her fault you _still_ have the control of a newborn!" Rosalie shot back. Jasper stopped breathing and tensed. His anger was almost tangible.

Suddenly everything was too much to handle – the guilt, the anger, the deafening noise as everyone argued. I snapped.

I screamed and broke free of Jasper's arms. And before he had time to react, I was out of the door and in the forest, running like my life depended on it.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. I was going to be completely mean and give you a cliff hanger when she was about to attack Renesmee, but the chapter was too short ^-^**


	9. Bloodlust

The green and brown blurred into one as I streaked through the trees at a speed I wouldn't have thought possible. It was a sensation almost like flying, but I was in no mood to enjoy it.

All I could think about was how I had almost killed Renesmee. I had wanted to kill her. Wanted to rip at her throat and... _STOP! _I couldn't think about it, even just the memory made my throat burn. I never wanted to feel that... that sense of losing control, ever, ever again.

Unfortunately, the universe doesn't care how I feel.

Suddenly I stopped dead, leaving scorch marks and a trail of leaves in my wake. I looked around violently, trying to pin point the faint scent that caused the amazing twisting feeling in my stomach and intensive burning in my throat.

It took all but three seconds, and I set off at a sprint to find it. 24 and a half seconds later I was on a path and I could see a figure in front of me. It turned around at the exact second I inhaled the most glorious scent ever to exist – ten times better than the bears and Renesmee combined. _Human._

There in front of me was an overweight, middle-aged man. His heartbeat increased with fear when he saw the wild, hungry look on my face. I could hear his heart beating, the blood pumping around his body. _The blood. _All coherent thought left my mind and I attacked – The vision of a monster, teeth flashing, a living nightmare.

My teeth latched firmly onto his neck as I lapped at the blood which was pumping at an intense pressure into my mouth. The man tried to scream in fear and pain, but choked and instead only let out a gurgling sound. The blood created wild, animalistic pleasure in me, making my eyes roll back. And the taste – the taste was the most divine substance to ever touch my lips, nothing like I had ever had before.

I needed more. This wasn't enough, it could never be enough. His blood was no longer pumping fast enough to satisfy me. So I sucked at it impatiently, coaxing it to get to me faster. I could feel the trickle of the warm blood down my throat as I drank, and it felt good.

He started to run out of blood, the result being a sickening slurping sound as I drained his veins. But I still couldn't stop. And I didn't until I had drained every last drop from his body.

When that was done, I collapsed beside his horrible, discoloured corpse and started to shake. And with the shaking, I started crying. But the tears I so desperately wanted wouldn't come. Instead I was overcome with dry sobs as the absolute shame and gut wrenching guilt set in.

_ What have I done!? _I cried silently. I was a murderer. I KILLED A MAN! He had a life and a family and I had taken it away. I had ended his life when it wasn't mine to take. And the worst part was...I would do it again. I didn't want to believe it, but the truth -the horrible, disgusting, awful truth- was that I would probably do it a million times over. Even if I didn't want to, even if I hated it, I would do it. Because I was no longer in control and that scared me more than anything.

My theory was proved right when I did something that sickened me - I reached out my tongue and licked a drop of the man's blood which was still on my lips. I tried to resist it, I really did, but I just couldn't fight the bloodlust. I broke down in another fit of dry tears, wanting to throw up but knowing I couldn't.

Instead I did the only thing I could do: I screamed. I screeched at the top of my voice and didn't care who heard me - if someone wanted to punish me, or even kill me, great. I deserved death, deserved to be killed for what I'd done.

So for a while I sat there, screaming and crying. With every agonising breath I took, the guilt sucked me in deeper until I my thoughts lost any hope or light. I felt nothing would bring me from this depression.

God knows how long I sat there, blood soaked, crying and wishing for death. I probably wouldn't ever have gotten up if it hadn't been for Jasper.

He strolled calmly out of the trees, saw me sobbing my heart out, the man lying dead on the ground and swiftly assessed the situation. He came over without giving a second glance to the bloodless corpse and pulled me into a tight embrace. All of a sudden self-forgiveness and serenity washed over me. I knew this was Jasper's doing and I wanted to fight it off, to feel some sense of justice that I would suffer for the man's death. But it was impossible to be angry with him, me, or anything – I could only feel what he wanted me to.

Again, time seemed to stand still as I sat there with Jasper's arms around me, my stolen peace the only thing keeping me sane.

Eventually, Jasper took out a small silver mobile phone and pressed a button.

"Alice? I found her." Was all he said. But in the nano-second he was distracted all the guilt came rushing back. Thankfully Jasper noticed and gave me a booster. Drowsy and suddenly very...tired? I started to loose track of my thoughts in my dreamlike state. I hadn't been this close to sleep in...days...weeks? Some amount of time anyway. What does it matter? What does anything _really _matter?

Jasper picked me up and carried my at a fast human speed back to the house. Well I assumed that was were we were going until we got to the edge of the forest. On the paved road Alice's car sat waiting, looking abandoned on the deserted road. Somehow it didn't seem so amazing right now. Jasper gently put me in the passenger's seat and got in the driver's side.

"Where...'re we going?" I said slowly. My head was so fogged up I couldn't even get out a sentence right? What the _hell_ was wrong with me?

"Shush Sophie. Don't worry about that. Just relax." He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. So I sank back into my seat and stared blankly out of the window, as relaxed as I've ever been. Of course he was right, what was there to worry about? I was fine. Everything was going to be alright.

***

Some time later we pulled into an unfamiliar driveway. There were already several cars parked outside. I recognised them as those of the Cullens.

Jasper came around to my side, opened the door and helped me out of the car. I found that my legs felt heavy, like when you're incredibly tired, and wouldn't move the way I wanted them to. I leaned against Jasper as he helped me to stumble into the house.

Bella was sitting on the sofa fidgeting with her hands in her lap. When I came in she jumped up and came over looking stubborn but sorry.

"Um, Sophie, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I know it's difficult being a newborn, but Renesmee is my daughter. I overreacted but-" Bella rambled apologetically.

"Bella," Jasper cut her off, "Leave it for now." She nodded and went to sit back down beside Edward.

Jasper tried to guide me up the stairs but I had apparently forgotten how to lift my feet high enough to reach the steps, so he carried me up instead. He set me down on my bed and then stood beside me as I stared unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Sophie, it will get easier." He said and left the room.

I was alone, wrapped in Jasper's blanket of numbness and wondering if I could ever be without it again...

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me and to Mystal for her support! The end of this chapter has no emotion or feeling because she is depressed, that's why there is only fact, not opinion ^-^**

**P.S. I hope that Bella is more to your liking in this chapter.**


	10. Time To Shine

**A/N: Okay, a bit random but, welcome to five years in the future! Yeah...just go with it, okay?**

_**Five Years Later**_

I was sitting in my bedroom, clicking my silver lighter, every so often a spark from my fingers would cause the flame to explode slightly. The lighter was embroidered with swirls which twisted their way around it, delicately etched into the ancient silver God knows how many years ago. It was my most treasured possession, best friend and constant companion. And it was probably the only thing in the world that I trusted absolutely. It had been a Christmas present from Jasper five years ago, after my first one broke.

See after I had killed a person, I got depressed. The guilt hit me harder than most people, nobody really knew why, but it made me doing some pretty stupid things...

I flicked my lighter again as I remembered the agony of flames searing my granite skin. The feeling that only the fire could cremate the hatred, or at least get rid of it partially. Masochistic? Perhaps, but it had always made me feel better. At first Esme tried to stop me but she soon gave up when I threatened to not put the flame out next time.

In saying that, I haven't felt the need to self harm in almost two years. That's right, I've been death free since 2013! The newborn phase was absolute _hell_, but since then the amount of people I've killed has gone steadily down. Now I can resist Renesmee's blood easily and two weeks ago, when I was hunting, I ran into a strong human scent and somehow managed to ignore it. It was not easy, I can tell you, but I did it.

I was doing well now: My bloodlust was not quite under control but I was getting closer, I was more confident about life and I had a family. Yep, I had it great. And I wasn't at all lonely. Never. Not even at night when everyone else abandons me to go do 'other stuff'. Never.

The bed where I was sitting was pushed against the wall so I had the perfect view out of the window where I sat. The bed wasn't necessary, I know, but I like having a bed to curl up and read in during all of those sleepless nights.

I gazed out into the garden and the land beyond it. The sun was, as usual, nowhere to be seen, but the clouds were unusually bright. Perhaps the sun would make an appearance after all... No, it stayed draped in its protective grey shawl.

I watched the fish swim in the crystal clear lake -their tales occasionally skimming the surface of the water- and wondered what it would be like to be a fish. Strange, I know, but their lives were simple: hatch, eat, swim, reproduce, die. Easy. Sometimes I envied them. Then I would remember that they had like, no brain. But then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing...

Just then, the sun split through the clouds, projecting its bright rays over the Earth. I smiled to myself. It was the first time I had seen the sun in far too long, and its presence made me feel a lot brighter. I looked back out the window and noticed how the sunlight had thrown everything into different colours -like someone had turned up the brightness on a photo. The trees gleamed, basking in the light, drinking it in. The water shimmered, reflecting the rays but also sucking it in so even its core radiated light.

I never wanted to look away from the breathtaking scene in front of me. And would have been happy to spend my eternity alone, staring out of that window.

But I had things to do and (hopefully) no people to see. So I sighed and jumped effortlessly off the bed, putting my lighter back in its box beside my bed before turning to examine myself in the mirror.

My eye-liner-coated amber eyes stared back at me from inside the mirror (After having them stained red after finally achieving a gold colour several times, I no longer longed for ruby eyes. Still thought they looked cool though). My hair was its normal dark auburn, but instead of looking dull and unremarkable, the sun sent streaks of vivid copper running through it, making it lively and actually quite pretty.

I was wearing jeans, a plain t-shirt and a pair of Converse - nothing special, just what I liked wearing best. Alice, of course, was forever complaining and trying to force me to wear God-Awful designer dresses and heels. She was never happy with my choice of clothes and sometimes went as far as to burn my clothes 'in the interests of fashion'. I liked Alice, I really did, but sometimes she should chill out a bit. At least now I could buy my own clothes (thank God for internet shopping), for a long time she would buy me these frilly skirts and pink flowery tops which no one over the age of five should ever, _ever, _have to wear. Not that I'd had any choice but to wear what she got me. I shuddered at the memory.

And, of course, I was sparkling. _Yay..._not.

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought of glowing in the sun (I still could not accept that) and headed down to join my family who were all glittering like freakin' disco balls in the living room.

I flopped down on the sofa beside Renesmee who was watching _Gossip Girl_. She waved in acknowledgement without taking her eyes from the screen, the ring on her left hand glinted as she did so.

"Aghh, you're blinding me!" I covered my eyes with my arms and hissed, _real_ vampire style.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled sheepishly, moving her hand to a slightly less painful position for the sake of my eyes.

"Thanks, that thing is almost as shiny as us." Renesmee sighed at my comment and held her arm up to mine, comparing gentle shimmering to insane glowing.

"I wish I sparkled in the sun too. I feel so left out." Renesmee said longingly. I didn't understand her (I mean, why would anyone _want _to sparkle in the sun?), but I knew it must not be easy being a hybrid.

"Trade ya?" I offered. And when she smiled sadly I added, "But it's nothing compared to your engagement ring! It could kill us all with its glory!" She perked up after that and started examining her engagement ring proudly. Jacob had given it to her after he had proposed a few months ago. He had to save up for a _long_ time because it was really expensive. Of course Renesmee wouldn't have minded either way, but he was just trying to make her happy. They were sweet together, Renesmee showed me how he proposed – it was really romantic, like something from a fairy tale. She was lucky she had Jacob...but he really stank. Like seriously, take a shower man.

"He's coming over today, by the way." Renesmee added, probably knowing the direction of my thoughts, something she had inherited slightly from her father.

"Oh joy, I'll get the air freshener!" I jumped up, partially to actually go and get some and partially to avoid her punch. I laughed as she went back to watching TV.

I had just finished putting the last air freshener out when Jasper came over with Alice surgically attached to his arm. I don't think they ever left the other's side.

"Sophie, are you going hunting later?" Jasper asked.

"I already told you she is." Alice sighed, playing with her spiky black hair.

"Apparently, yes, I am going hunting later." I answered Jasper, setting off the sweet lavender and jasmine fragrance from the air freshener (nothing compared to the real thing, this smell was far too chemical for my liking).

"Actually I might go now." Alice and I said in unison. "Okay, that is seriously annoying," I added. Alice smiled and skipped over to Edward who was about to ask her for a game of chess.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to come with you?" Jasper asked quietly, I supposed he was trying to be discrete.

"Jasper, I am 20 years old, I don't need a babysitter." I told him for the a thousandth time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay if you run into any humans?" he added, more pointedly.

"Well, I won't run into any. Will I Alice?" I called over his shoulder. Alice did a quick scan of her mind, allowing Edward to get a move in.

"Oh damn you...No, you won't." Alice called back. I looked back to Jasper.

"Happy?" He sighed in defeat.

"Don't be gone too long, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled and headed out to find something to drink. Something that was preferably _not_ human.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I am currently writing an entry for a challenge so I got distracted. If you are confused about anything, just review/PM and tell me – the time jump was pretty random. This chapter was longer but there was just too much happening at once, so I shortened it. Action next chapter!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE again

**Author's Note (I'm really sorry, for someone who hates these so much, I sure do have a lot of them)**

**Some news, this story is officially UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. This means that I will be rewriting the story from the start until now. I just wasn't happy with it, and under advise of a very smart guy, I have decided to rewrite it. I may give up halfway through and get back to ACTUALLY writing it, but I will try and see it through to the end.**

**Don't worry though, even though I am changing it, the plot will stay the same so it won't be necessary to read it again. Minor details will change but they won't be important to the overall story.**

**The good news, I have some of the next chapter already written and will post it as soon as I can. No point doing it now when everything is going on around it.**

**So the next time you hear from me, it will be an announcement telling you that it is done. Hopefully it will be soon enough.**

**Thanks!**

**EternallyJaded**


End file.
